In a mobile network, repeated session setups can occur when a session setup fails and a subscriber re-attempts a session. Repeated reattempts by network subscribers can potentially result in a loop of tens of hundreds of session setup failures for each subscriber. Session setup failures waste resources in Packet Gateway (PGW)/Gateway General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Support Node (GGSN), as well as in the RAN and other external nodes.